True love
by Scribe1270
Summary: Draco and Harry have found each other, but will their love survive?
1. Default Chapter

Draco had a problem. It had been several weeks since he and Harry had enjoyed their first true coupling in the room of requirement and he should have been happy, but he wasn't. It had started with the charm he'd used on himself. When he awoke the next morning next to a still sleeping Harry he had been happier than he'd ever been, but when he cast a counter charm to return himself to normal nothing happened. He had remained a female. Harry had tried to comfort him, and advised him to see Madame Pomfrey, but Draco hadn't wanted anyone to know that he'd gotten himself into such a mess and instead had returned to the library in hopes of finding the answer there. He'd found the answer alright. There was no way to reverse the spell. He was stuck as a girl forever. He'd hoped no one would find out, but last night he'd passed out at dinner and had woken in the hospital wing.  
  
"Ah, good you're awake."  
  
He looked round, and found Madame Pomfrey standing over him. He was in the hospital wing. How had he come to be there? The last thing he remembered was..  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about Mr. Malfoy, you'll be just fine. You just had a little fainting spell. That's to be expected considering your condition."  
  
His condition? What condition was that? Then he remembered the charm he'd used on himself. She must be talking about his problem, but he had to be sure.  
  
"If you please, what condition are you talking about Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
She blushed and looked as if she'd rather be anywhere else than where she was at the moment.  
  
"Why, Mr. Malfoy, you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Why, that you're pregnant of course."  
  
"Pregnant!"  
  
"Yes, yes, now try to keep calm. You won't do yourself or the baby any good by getting upset." She reached behind him and fluffed his pillow.  
  
"Now you just rest there for a bit. I'll check in on you later, and depending upon how you do I'll let you go back to Slytherin house in the morning."  
  
Draco spent a sleepless night. Questions constantly ran through his mind. What would Harry say? Would he think Draco was trying to trap him? Would he acknowledge the baby? Soon the whole school would know about his condition. What would the other students say? Most of all what would his parents say. Somehow he didn't think his father would relish having Harry for a son-in-law. The thought of the inevitable confrontation made him cringe. Still, the news wasn't all bad. At least wizards were a bit more progressive in their thinking than muggles were. So called "gay marriages" weren't tolerated in the muggle world from what little Draco had heard.  
Promptly at 7:30 sharp Madame Pomfrey brought him in a breakfast tray. He'd doubted that he could eat a bite because of how nervous he felt, but 15 minutes later he'd cleared it of every crumb. This had gotten a nod of approval from Madame Pomfrey who had done a few more exam spells before pronouncing him fit to leave. He was not to attend classes that day however, but to take it easy. So much for Snape's potion quiz. After leaving the hospital wing he made his way down toward the main hall and the grounds beyond. He'd felt the need of fresh air and solitude. He sat down on a bench overlooking the lakeshore, and allowed his thoughts to wander. He was still there several hours later when Harry found him.  
  
"Draco."  
  
He turned to face his lover, questions still running through his head. Would Harry acknowedge the baby? Would he accuse Draco of trying to trap him? Would he walk away leaving him to raise their child alone?  
  
"I've been looking all over for you. I was so worried when you passed out last night. I was afraid I was going to lose you. Did Pomfrey find out what's wrong?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what was it? Did someone sneak one of George and Fred's gag treats into your food? If that's what happened I promise that I'll hex them into next week for it."  
  
"No Harry, that wasn't it at all."  
  
"Well then, what was it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Pregnant Harry. P-R-E-G."  
  
"I know how it's spelled Draco, but how?"  
  
"The charm I used on myself love. Apparently it also ensures fertility. You're going to be a father. Of course if you didn't want me anymore I'd understand."  
  
"If I didn't want you anymore? What nonsense. Do you honestly think that I would run out on you now? Do you remember what I said the first time we made love? How I said that I would never leave you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I meant it then and I mean it now. And what's more I'll prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
In answer Harry knelt in front of Draco, took his hand in his, and said "Draco Malfoy will you marry me?" 


	2. Engagement

Note: I don't own the characters from Harry's world. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
  
In the weeks following Harry's proposal of marriage Draco's emotions ran the full gamut of expression. As he'd predicted his father hadn't been pleased to learn that hid son was expecting Harry's child. Draco guessed that he couldn't entirely blame his father for feeling the way he did. His father had been expecting him to carry on the name of Malfoy someday by fathering children of his own, and instead he was the one expecting a child. And not just any child either, but Harry Potter's child. Oddly enough his mother hadn't seemed overly concerned or shocked by the turn of events. In fact if Draco didn't know better he'd have said she was actually pleased by the news.  
The other students had whispered a bit of course, but over time the whispering had faded. Oh, he still got the occasional odd look from time to time, mostly from Weasley, but most of the students seemed alright about it. In fact, just this morning after breakfast Granger had presented him with a brightly wrapped package. When he'd opened it he'd found it contained nothing more dangerous than 2 pairs of hand knitted baby booties. One in blue, the other in pink. The thought of it made him feel guilty about how he'd treated her in the past. She wasn't half bad for a mud blood. He decided that he'd ask her to be his maid of honor at the wedding. After all Harry had told him that he was going to ask Weasley to be his best man. Now where would she be at this hour? Ah, of course, the library.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was trying not to worry and failing miserably. He was only 17, not yet out of school, and about to become a father. How could he possibly provide a proper home for Draco and the baby? He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Hagrid's approach.  
  
"Good day Harry. How's everything going?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, hello Hagrid. Sorry, I guess I'm a bit pre-occupied today."  
  
"No need to apologize. I understand. You've got a lot on your mind just now. Why not come up to my hut? I'll make us a pot of tea."  
  
Harry had to smile. Hagrid's tea wasn't the best, but he was a good listener and he needed someone to talk to just now. "Sounds good," he said. 


	3. Doubts and Plans

It had taken him longer than he'd thought it would but Draco had found Granger sitting in a quiet corner of the library reading a book. She'd seemed oblivious to him at first, forcing him to clear his throat by way of making his presence known.  
  
"Oh, hello Malfoy, is there something you wanted."  
  
"Well I was wondering, that is, you see."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor at the wedding."  
  
Her face seemed to show several expressions at once, each came and went so fast as to be almost unreadable. Rumor had it that Hermione had wanted Harry for herself, but if so she seemed to have accepted the fact that his heart belonged to another.  
  
"I'd love to Malfoy, thank you for asking me."  
  
"Don't you think you should call me Draco then Granger?"  
  
"Only if you call me Hermione," she held out her hand.  
  
Draco shrugged, she had a point. "Ok, Hermione." He took her hand in his.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
Sometimes, Harry thought to himself it's good to know that someone still worries about you even if you are almost a grown wizard. He and Hagrid had had a pleasant chat. They had discussed many things, the most important being the responsibilities that Harry was getting ready to take on. He guessed that Hagrid had been able to see how nervous he was.  
  
Soon he wouldn't just be a young wizard on the verge of graduating from Hogwarts. He'd be a married man and an expectant father. He didn't regret having asked Draco to marry him, nor the fact that they had already made a baby together, but it was scary to think that his life was going to change so much and so quickly. The wedding was only a days away now.  
  
He'd asked Hagrid, "asm I doing the right thing? Getting married I mean."  
  
"Well Harry I can't speak from experience seeing as I've never wed, but you follow your heart an you can't never go far wrong."  
  
In the end he'd left Hagrid's hut feeling a bit lighter of heart though not much the wiser. Follow your heart Hagrid had said. Harry smiled to himself. His heart had told him to propose in the first place. Maybe things would work themselves out right in the end after all. He looked at the great clock above the entrance door. 3 p.m. He'd have to hurry. He had an appointment to get his dress robe cleaned and pressed. After all a wizard should look his best at his own wedding. 


	4. The Wedding

Hope everyone is enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. Author Note: I don't own the characters just the story itself. P.S. Thanks for the nice crits I've received so far. This is my first fan fic and it's nice to know that I'm writing something that others like.  
  
"Harry are you o.k.?"  
  
Harry sighed. Only Ron could ask such a silly question. No he was most certainly not o.k. He was terrified. In the span of only a few short years he'd faced mountain trolls, dragons, death eaters and the most evil wizard in history, but none of those encounters had frightened him half as much as what he would face in just a few minutes. He was getting married in less than an hour, and he was scared to death.  
  
"I'm fine Ron."  
  
"Are you sure Harry. You look a little pale."  
  
"I said I'm fine."  
  
"Well you don't have to bite my head off Harry. I just thought you looked a bit pale that's all."  
  
"Sorry Ron I guess I'm just a bit nervous. I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
"No problem mate, just remember me and Hermione are here for you. Both of you."  
  
This last statement caught Harry off guard. "Ron do you really mean that?"  
  
"Course I do. I admit that I was a bit shocked at first when I learned about you and Malfoy, but I want you to be happy, and if marrying Malfoy makes you happy then that's all that matters."  
  
Harry regarded his friend with a new respect. Ron had certainly matured a lot in the past six years. They all had. It just took an event like this one to bring things into focus. With difficulty he held back the tears that wanted to fall. He was fortunate and what's more he knew it. He had two of the best friends anyone could ever hope to have and an adoring soon to be spouse. "Come on Ron we're due in the great hall."  
  
Draco had never seen the great hall look so festive before. All the tables and benches had vanished and in their place was row after row of folding chairs. What's more they were painted the appropriate house colors. Flowers and colored ribbons were everywhere. Up front where the teachers normally sat was a wizard that Draco had never seen before, and with him stood his Harry and Weasley. The moment he stepped into the room organ music began to play. He felt panic clutch at him. He needed to run. He couldn't go through with it. He looked at Harry who smiled in turn. Clutching his bouquet tighter he proceeded slowly up to his love, passing amidst his fellow students and then turning to face the minister. He felt Harry take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Though he tried everything (including a pensive) in later years he never could quite remember the ceremony with any clarity. He knew that they must have exchanged vows because almost before he knew it he felt the ring appear on his finger and the minister was introducing them as Mr and Mr. Harry James Potter. Draco hardly heard him he was so busy kissing his new husband. And then the rice began to fall like snow flakes as Peeves scattered it about the room. 


	5. Expecting

Draco was miserable. Over the last few months he'd gained weight, developed swollen ankles, a chronic back ache and gone through a cycle of nausea followed by heartburn. Then there were the ever more frequent trips to the loo. How his mother had made it through her own pregnancy he had no clue. Not for the first time he wished that he could seek her guidance, but that was impossible now. Lucius had made it quite clear at their last meeting that he considered Draco a disgrace to the name Malfoy, and that mountain trolls would be welcomed at the ministry of magic before he'd be welcome again at Malfoy manor. His mother had no choice but to obey his wishes.  
  
Draco looked round the tiny cottage that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had helped them furnish. It wasn't much, but it did keep the rain off. He needed something to do. Dobby and Winky had resigned their positions at Hogwarts and taken up residence with them, and for that Draco was grateful, but it left him with too much free time on his hands. Harry was off all day taking instruction from Moody and his healer had forbidden him to fly. So what was left. Reading the Daily Prophet? That took maybe half an hour. He spied the can of floo powder. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before. He'd go to Diagon Alley and do the shopping. Draco had always hated shopping but it would fill some of the empty time. He sprinkled some of the powder on the fire and when it turned colors he stepped in, called out "The Leaky Cauldron", and dropped some more powder on the flames. Whooosh! He sped past hundreds of fireplaces before coming to rest at the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping out of the hearth he brushed the soot from his robe and made his way out onto the alley.  
  
He'd just finished his shopping done and was considering having a bite to eat back at the Leaky Cauldron when a familiar voice called out to him.  
  
"Draco Potter just what do you think you're doing."  
  
He turned to face a very upset looking Ron Weasley. "What do you mean, what am I doing, I'm shopping."  
  
"I can see that, but carrying all those heavy packages around in your condition isn't very smart. Here, let me carry them for you."  
  
Draco sighed as he handed over his parcels. Ron had certainly changed since the wedding. Harry had asked him to be the babies god father and it seemed that he now regarded himself as a combination big brother and protector to Draco and the baby. Not that Draco minded the attention, but it could be a bit trying at times.  
  
"So how did you get to Diagon Alley anyway."  
  
"Floo powder, how else."  
  
"Floo powder, are you nuts. What if you'd gone into pre-mature labor."  
  
"I didn't go into pre-mature labor Ron."  
  
"No, but you could have. Honestly Draco sometimes I wonder if you have any sense at all. Come on I'll see that you get home in one piece."  
  
Stepping out from the curb Ron shifted the packages so he could raise his wand and flag down the Knight bus.  
  
"Where to," the conductor asked.  
  
"Two to lakeside cottage."  
  
"Right ya are mates. Come aboard." 


	6. The cottage

Answers to questions, etc.:  
Yes Draco is now a woman. He was so intent on being with Harry that he forgot to note the fact that the charm he used to change himself doesn't respond to any known counter charm. And he failed to take precautions that he should have, so he's not only stuck forever as a woman but he's expecting a baby too. Poor Draco.  
Actually the idea of making Draco female isn't original with me. I've read several fan fics here that have him either becoming female or having Harry's child, though the idea of it being a charm with no counter is my original idea.  
Cliched? Maybe a bit, but I wanted to write a sweet romance rather than just have Draco and Harry fooling around a bit. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I don't know how many chapters it will be in the end, but so far it's been fun to write it.  
  
Chapter 6: The Cottage  
  
Draco sighed in relief. His back and ankles had been killing him. As soon as they'd got on the bus Ron had led him over to a day bed. It was odd the way things turned out sometimes. He could still remember the time when Ron had tried to curse him and his wand backfired. Ron had spent the day throwing up slugs. Looking back Draco had to admit that he'd have deserved it if the spell had worked. What a nasty, malicious, little snot he'd been back then. He must have dozed because the next thing he knew someone was shaking him and calling his name.  
  
"Draco, Draco."  
  
"Hmmm," he opened his eyes expecting to see Harry, but it was Ron that was rousing him.  
  
"I hated to disturb your rest mate, but we've arrived at your home."  
  
For a minute Draco thought Ron meant the manor, then he remembered. They must have reached the cottage. After dis-embarking Ron first levitated Draco's packages in through the kitchen window then turned to help Draco down the stairs.  
  
5 minutes later they were sitting in front of the fire sipping cups of hot tea that Winky had prepared.  
  
"So what were you doing in Diagon Alley today Ron?"  
  
"Well actually I was looking for an engagement ring."  
  
"An engagement ring huh. For anyone I know?"  
  
Ron blushed. Well everyone would find out soon enough anyway so why not tell Draco. "It's for Hermione."  
  
"I see. Well I can't say I'm surprised. You two have been hanging round together ever since first year at school. Congragulations."  
  
"Thanks, actually I haven't asked her yet, but I wanted to get an idea of what rings cost, so.."  
  
"So you were doing a bit of window shopping, huh?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Here's hoping she's smart enough to accept your proposal Ron," with that toast Draco finished his cup of tea.  
  
Ron had wanted to stay til Harry got home, but finally he'd left after making him promise to contact him at the burrow if he needed anything.  
  
Draco was feeling tired so he decided to take a nap. Entering the bed room he lay down on the bed and snuggled up to Harry's pillow, breathed in the scent of his beloved and slowly drifted off into sleep. 


	7. New Arrival

He was dozing in front of the fire when the first pains hit. A few minutes later he found himself sitting in a puddle of warm liquid. Had he peed himself? He didn't think so, but if that wasn't it, then...  
  
"Harry!"  
  
His husband seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What is it Draco, what happened."  
  
"I think, I think"  
  
"What Draco, what?"  
  
"I think I'm in labor Harry."  
  
Draco never forgot the look on his lover's face at just that moment. He'd expected to see excitement or fear but when he looked into Harry's eyes all he could see was love.  
  
"Right then, how far apart are the pains?"  
  
"I don't know, I think maybe 10 minutes apart."  
  
"Ten minutes apart, why didn't you say something sooner."  
  
"I thought it might just be a back spasm. I'm sorry." Draco began to cry.  
  
"Shhh. It's going to be o.k. Draco." He kissed Draco gently on his forehead. "I'll rouse Ron and we'll get you to St. Mungo's"  
  
Harry ran to the door of their guest room and began pounding frantically.  
  
A moment later the door flew open to reveal a very drowsy Ron Weasley.  
  
"What's up Harry?"  
  
"It's Draco, he's gone into labor, hurry."  
  
Draco could never remember leaving for St. Mungo's. It seemed like he'd closed his eyes for a second and when he'd opened them again he was in a private room. Off to one side sat his Harry, fast asleep. What had happened? Had he had the baby yet? The baby! Where was the baby? A voice at the door startled him.  
  
"Ah, good morning Mr. Potter. You are looking much better this morning."  
  
"What happened? Where am I? What..."  
  
"Slow down, Mr. Potter. It's alright. You're in St. Mungo's maternity ward. You had us worried last night, but you're going to be fine."  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"The baby is fine. You have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations." The healer turned and left the room.  
  
A girl. He had a daughter.  
  
"Draco."  
  
He turned his head and saw that Harry was awake. "Hello love."  
  
"Hello yourself." Harry sat on the side of the bed and began to lovingly smooth Draco's hair. "You scared the life out of me last night. I thought I was going to lose you. I thought..." Harry threw himself onto his spouse's chest and began to cry. Draco felt his own eyes fill with tears, but he didn't care. He was loved that was what mattered.  
  
"Have, have you seen the baby yet?"  
  
Raising his head from Draco's chest Harry smiled at his love. "Yes, but only for a minute. She's beautiful just like her mother."  
  
The door opened and a nurse wheeled a tiny crib into the room. Gently she picked up the tiny bundle within and placed it in Draco's arms. He adjusted the blankets. A tiny hand pushed its way out and grasped his finger. Suddenly his heart was too full for words.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He looked from child to father blinking back tears. "Look Harry she's got your eyes."  
  
"And your hair I see. Well at least she won't have trouble keeping it neat like her father."  
  
"Harry Potter don't you do that again, not ever."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Put yourself down like that. You're perfect just the way you are."  
  
"So what are we going to call her?"  
  
"How about Jamie?"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Yes, Jamie Opal Potter."  
  
"Sounds good to me Draco." Harry tickled his daughters chin eliciting a coo from the infant.  
  
They were so focused on their newborn daughter that neither of them noticed that Ron and Hermione were at the door.  
  
"Come on Ron," Hermione whispered. "Let's leave them alone for a bit. We can drop by again later." They turned and quietly left the room. 


	8. Family Bond

Lucius Malfoy didn't like being ordered about like a humble house elf, nor, however, was he stupid. When the letter from Dumbledore arrived he hadn't wanted to open it, but it was a howler and he didn't want private matters between him and the headmaster of Hogwarts to become house elf gossip.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy (the letter went)  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry requests your presence in his private study this evening at 10 p.m. Please do not be late as we have matters of some urgency to discuss.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Requests? Demands rather, but it would probably be best to see what the old fool wanted. After all the ministry was still keeping an eye on him, and, though he'd never admit it, the part about "matters of urgency" intrigued him. He glanced at the clock. 9:30 If he apperated just outside the school grounds he'd just be able to make it.  
  
When he'd apperated Lucius hadn't been too surprised to find someone waiting for him. What did surprise him was who that someone was. Snape had betrayed their former master and though he couldn't show it publicly he hated the man for his trechery. Snape had led him, without a word, directly to the headmaster's door, though of course Lucius hadn't needed help to find his way there. He could still feel the potion master's eyes on him even as he ascended the stairs leading to Dumbledore's offices.  
  
"Ah, come in Lucius, come in," Dumbledore indicated a chair.  
  
"Thank you I prefer to stand, if it's alright with you."  
  
"Very well Lucius if that's what you want. If you will excuse me for just a moment I'm afraid I left the kettle on." The older man left the office.  
  
The departure of his nemesis gave Lucius the chance to look round the room. Not much seemed to have changed. Nothing except for a studio portrait of a baby that now rested on the headmaster's desk. The child was currently playing with its toes. So Dumbledore had finally gone ga ga had he. Lucius smiled to himself. He'd known that it was just a matter of time. Only a feeble old man would keep a baby's picture on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. He had to admit that whoever the child was it's face was pleasing to the eye. But, who's child was it? As far as he knew Dumbledore had never been married so it was unlikely that it was one of his grandkids.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, I see you are admiring my newest treasure. A pretty child is she not?"  
  
Lucius was embarrassed at being caught, but he wasn't going to let Dumbledore know that. He carefully placed the picture back on the desk. "Passible I suppose." In truth she was beautiful. He looked back at the picture remembering when Draco was that tiny. Thoughts of his son brought an ache to his heart. "Is she a relative of yours Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, Lucius. Actually, she's your granddaughter, and her name is Jamie Opal Potter."  
  
Students later claimed they'd heard the thud (when Lucius fainted) all the way to the great hall. That wasn't possible of course, but Dumbledore had to admit that Lucius had made quite a bit of noise when he hit the floor. 


	9. Reconcilliation

Narcissa could tell her husband wasn't quite himself, but exactly why puzzled her. Something about Lucius had changed, but what? Last evening he'd come storming into her sitting room ranting and raving about a message he'd received from Dumbledore and despite her best efforts she'd been unable to calm him down. When he returned she'd expected more of the same, but instead he'd asked her where the family photo albums were. Praying that the anti destruction charm she'd put on them would keep them safe she'd told him. To her utter amazement he hadn't tried to destroy a single one. Instead he'd begun thumbing through them. Later when she'd gone to bed he was still at it. She had awoken this morning to find his side of the bed hadn't been slept in. That had worried her until she looked in the library. There he was fast asleep, the album he'd been looking through on the floor by his feet. After gathering the albums together she'd put them on a table before waking her husband who had gone to clean up before joining her at the breakfast table.  
  
"Lucius what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean Narcissa?"  
  
"Don't play that game with me Lucius Malfoy I've known you too long for you to get away with it. First you leave here in a foul mood, then you come back and fall asleep while looking over old photo albums. I want to know what's going on. Now."  
  
Lucius sighed. He knew his wife. Knew she'd probably never let him live it down, but he never had been able to lie to her. "Well, when I got there Dumbledore greeted me and bade me make myself comfortable while he took care of a kettle he'd left on the fire. I took the oppertunity to look round."  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"Well, there was a picture of a baby sitting on his desk and he caught me looking at it."  
  
"Let's hear the rest of it Lucius."  
  
"Well, like I said he caught me looking at it and he told me the child's name. "  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well as I said he told me her name. Jamie Opal Potter."  
  
Now everything made perfect sense. Lucius had been adamant about not seeing "the child" as he'd chosen to call it, but Dumbledore had arranged things so that he'd had no choice, and now his resolve was beginning to crumble. She decided to ask one or two final questions for now. "So what does she look like?"  
  
"She has Draco's hair, and Harry's eyes, but why don't you go see for yourself?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Why should I mind?"  
  
"Well I just thought..."  
  
"Merlin's beard woman just go see her if you want to."  
  
Narcissa didn't even bother getting her travel cloak before she apperated. 


End file.
